It's Just A Game That We Play
by ContradictingWings
Summary: John and Dave have heterochromia (two different eye colours) their eyes are red and blue and both think they're freaks. The Boys pass by each other when John is standing out side his workplace and Dave sees him. They have a connection but don't notice it yet. Heterochromia AU where you have one of your soul mates eyes. Focus ship: JohnDave. ( being rewritten as Eyes Like These )
1. They pass

_**Ok, so this is my first fan fiction. i have written stories before but not fanfics :/**_

**_I'm a bad writer in my own opinion so don't judge :33_**

**_I only did this because i wanted to see a fanfic with a heterochromia au 33_**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a duck quacking, soon realizing its my alarm i switch it off and put on my blue framed glasses and get out of bed. Walking out the bedroom and into the kitchen with only my bright blue boxers on, the cold air making my skin shiver as i walk. I rake through the cupboards to see if i have coffee left.

Only tea.

Oh well, its not like I don't like tea i just prefer coffee over the stuff. I make a cup of cheap tea and a bowl of frostiest, making a mental note to get more coffee on the way home from work.

After dumping the now empty cup and bowl in the sink i push on with my morning routine. Going back into my bedroom and making my way into the bathroom, I pull up a clean shirt from the pile on the floor and put it on. I look at my self in the mirror leaning my weight on my hands that gripped the sink. Blue and red stare back at me. The longer i stare, the more freakish my eyes look. I've heard of people having hetrerochromia before, met people with it even, but never before have I read about or seen someone with blue and red eyes. Breaking focus from my abnormality i place my glasses on the edge of the sink and grab the contact beside them. Placing a blue contact in my right eye to make my eyes look the same, even though it made my right iris look darker. Forgetting my eyes I try to tame my wild hair.

A wasted effort.

Its not like its that bad anyway, my black fringe sits pretty well swept one side. Id have to admit I did need a haircut as my fringe came down to my lips but it could stay the way it is for a few more weeks.

Okay, okay, focus.

I rush back out and change the lower half of my body before shoving on a pair of navy converse before grabbing my bag and heading out the door to work. I swing the door shut and lock the door to the now empty apartment.

It was a 15-20 minute drive to T_ricky Ink_ by car.

By the time I got to the tattoo parlor i had nearly murdered my ears with no mercy. I turn my music up way too loud. A bell rings above my head as I enter the black and pink building ( I don't even know why a tattoo and piercing shop would need a bell on the door but the manager said she just _had_ to have one ).

"Egbert! Hows it goin'?"

Here she goes with her drunken speech. Seriously, who needed to be drunk 24/7. I cant think of a time where Roxy wasn't drunk.

"its John. Anyway wheres rose? Shes normally here at this time."

"I Don' know. I think she mentioned sum'in bout a girlfren'. IDK."

Girlfriend? Since when? Rose wasn't a lesbian, was she?

"Shame she left _Big Sister Roxy_ to be a drunken mess by herself with her wizards and 700 cats" i said pouting at her with a hand to my heart.

"shut it _JOHN, _i am perfectly happy without her. Now if you excuse me i need to go feed my 700 cats and stop them from damaging my wizard statues."

There was a moments silence until we both broke out laughing.

-o0o-

Working as a tattoo artist was quite fun, if you ignore the occasional weirdo that wonders in. I had two people in before I have a space of and hour before my next client.

I took the break as an opportunity to go out and smoke; which is what I am doing now. I have a cigarette in one hand and my sketch book in the other. I gently flick through the pages trying not to burnt them.

A few minutes had passed by of flicking through pages and taking long inhales of smoke, when I looked up to see the a pale guy with aviators walk past me and enter _Jade's Flowers._

I don't know why or how

to explain this but I feel like I know him.

* * *

_**I have the second chapter and a half of the third one done but I don't think i'm going to upload them until later.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think because no one else but me has read this and I don't know if its alright.**_

_**All the love 33**_


	2. They Look

_**Thanks for the couple of reviews. I died of cuteness... even though they weren't that cute but its the fact people take the time to read my shitty writing. So thanks ;33 *all the love***_

* * *

_Calm down_.

Okay, I did _not_ intend this to happen. I have just walked into work and almost lost my 'cool kid' poker face.

Outside Tricky Ink was a really cute guy. I couldn't stop looking at him. How could you not stare at someone that cute like... okay now I feel like a creeper for it but the way his raven hair spiked up in places, how his tattoos and piercings suited him and how his skin was sun kissed was just... oh my God I can't.

Lets just say acting like a four-teen year old girl wasn't my style. He had faded skinny jeans and a grey plaited jumper, but what got me most was his eyes. His piercing blue eyes. They were actually close to the color of my eyes ( if you don't count the left one ). Why did I have to be born with such disgusting freak eyes? Its not that they were two different colors that bothered me; it was how my left iris was blood red. This had freaked a lot of people out when I was a baby or so Dirk says, so he gave me shades to cover them. After all Dirk had bright orange eyes himself and dealt with the problem by putting shades on. I'm pretty sure I remember one being green but that's impossible, he has_ two_ orange eyes.

But what has been done is done. Hands down, I am so gay for this guy and all I did was pass him on the street. _Wow me_, all this thinking made my legs stop. Maybe its best I stop focusing on random meaning less shit and get my ass into this flower shop.

"Hi!"

Was it just me or was a pot of roses talking to me. Obviously not because a girl emerged from behind the assortment of flowers.

"You must be Dave?" she said chirping in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah" I say with my 'award winning' poker face.

"Oh, I've really wanted to meet you-" her arms fluttered and she was bouncing slightly like she was trying not to jump like a fan girl who had just met their idol. "I heard a bit about you from Jake!"

_Jake._

I'd heard the name before but I don't know where from. I open my mouth to ask her but she already had started explaining.

"Dirk never told you about him I take it? Hes really a nice guy though so I wouldn't worry about it."

Dirk. Why would she bring up my brother like- oh, I remember.

Jake is the boyfriend of my idiot elder brother. God I feel sorry for the guy, he probably has to put up with the same bullshit I do with his weird dick puppets. Smuppets, I think that's what Dirk called them. I have no idea how Jake takes them but i'm scared shitless by those things. Sometimes he dumps a mountain of those things on me and after I just go into the corner of my room and cry like a little girl who got her AJ taken away ( for the irony of it... the irony of those plush rumps... ).

Bro took irony too far when he made those. Even for a Strider it's too much.

"Well onto the point." Jade has suddenly said banishing my thoughts. "So you will be working here part-time."She hummed like she was trying to decide on something, rubbing her cheek as she did so. "Since its your first day i'll just give you the little jobs I haven't got time for."

With that she turned around grabbed a watering can and thrust it into my hands along with an apron that has the logo of her small shop printed on the front.

I stared down at my hands like she had just dumped a new born baby in them.

"You _do_ know how to water plants don't you?"

"No. Please teach me how to tip the watering can and sprinkling water over them. Feeding them so they're full as fat people doing food challenges." I said in exaggerated distress. She giggled and gestured me to get on with the task.

.-.-.-.-.

Roxy and me were tidying up the shop so we could leave for home. When she picked up a couple of packages and inspected them like they were some foreign object that she'd never seen before. What ever she was doing she snapped out of it quick and swiftly crossed the room to hand me the small packages like they were a top secret government file.

"Go give these to Harley, would ya?"

I take the packages from her hands and walk out the door. The night air is a bit chilly and technically it wasn't night, it was six o'clock and the sky is getting dark. I take roughly four steps to reach the flower shops door. I walk in and there is no bell sounding above my head. I look around to see if I could spot Jade but the guy with the aviators who had walked past me earlier shot up from behind a bunch of flowers.

"The shops closed" he said while putting down a bouquet of red and white roses with a circle of black ones in the middle.

"I know, i'm John Egbert . I work next door and packages for this shop came to ours." I gesture to the two small boxes in my hands and the guy doesn't reply. After a while he opened his mouth to say something when jade came bounding in.

"Dave, who are you talking to?"

Oh, so this guys name is Dave. Well whatever his name is he pointed to me and Jade whipped her head round to look at me. I walk up to her, avoiding knocking flowers out of their pots.

"Here." I fling the brown boxes towards her when i'm at least two feet away, she catches them effortlessly. Shes always had good catching skills. I used to think she was very dog-like and I still do."The post got the address mixed up."

"John! You hardly see me anymore. We used to see each other every day but now you don't come to see me!"

"One, we grew up in the same house when your granddad died. Two, i'm nine-teen. I don't need to see you all the time."

She lets out a loud whine that sounds like a dog when it cries.

"You're still my older sister, Jade."

Jade lets out a grin but it fades into a surprised look.

"Oh yeah. Rose is having a party soon and she's wondering if you are coming." She lightly slaps my shoulder repeatedly in rapid motions while her eyes begged me to say yes.

"Rose Lalond?" Dave says from behind me making me jump. God that was embarrassing, I forgot he was there. "Whoa there, Egderp. FYI I don't bite so I think you're safe." Way to make it awkward! I feel myself flushing further with the addition of a pet name. Jade just stands there with her hand round her stomach and the other clamped over her mouth to try suppress her laughter. She fails and doubles over in hysterics. I look back at Dave and he is smirking with a hand placed loosely on his hip. This couldn't get any worse. I decide to avert my attension from Dave and my idiot sister, who seems to be recovering from a serious case of the giggles. I start to inspect my tattoos, there's this one of a girl standing on the edge cliff looking down. Her hair blows in the non-existent wind getting caught in her horns, one was hooked and the other was like a claw. I can never remember how or where I got it but it's on there and doesn't seem to be disappearing anytime soon. I look up and join the conversation.

"Yeah that's her. How do you know her?" Jade by this point was panting from laughing too hard.

"She's my second cousin" Wait a second. If younger Lalond was his cousin then drunk Lalond was also a part of his family.

"So since shes your cousin would you come and gatecrash her party?" Dave hesitates for a moment before replying.

"I, uh- Don't really think... I mean I haven't talked to her in a while" I can see that hes nervous by the way he rubs the back of his neck. Something must of happened.

"You don't have to talk to her. Just go and see what happens when your there!" Jade does her fan girl jumping again.

"alright then." Here comes the squeals.

"Well it looks like were all going then" After that quick sentence I walk to the door, wave goodbye and head to my car.

* * *

_**Looks like my mind decided to make them go to a party so that's what is going to happen.**_

_**This chapter way way longer than the last one because I didn't feel right with the second one on its own so I joined the third one on.**_

**_Also I wanted to add something about the trolls that wouldn't be human, the result of that is Johns tattoo of Vriska ( and if you didn't get the tattoo it's from the panel where Vriska looks down at Tavros after paralyzing him)_**


	3. But Fail To Notice

_**Regarding Gaarablack's question, the trolls will be included but they will be human. I only wanted to put something small in about them being trolls. That's why Johns tattoo is of troll Vriska ( plus he had a relationship with her in the comic so it made sense to me to make it Vriska ) **_

* * *

I open my eyes and find myself in one of my many awkward sleeping positions. My joints ace when I try walk to the kitchen. There are dirty dishes piled up in the sink. I swear they could have their own ecosystems if they get left any longer, i'll have to tell bro to do them. I reach for a pen laying on the counter along with a large scrap of paper and write 'Bro. Dishes.' On it and pin it to the fridge with a magnet. I know for a fact he'll see it if it's on the fridge.

I make breakfast and sit down with it. I have a vague recollection of the dream I had last night. There was this girl and then a guy joined in and we had a weird conversation until Rose came up.

Wait. Hold up.

It wasn't a dream. Yesterday I had met the guy I had went all creeper mode on. His name was John, he was my employers younger adoptive brother and he was nine-teen ( a year less than me ). I was going to Rose's party with them _UNINVITED_. She will probably kill me by sacrificing my soul in the most horrific way to appease the dark Gods.

I get up and place my bowl in the sink, after years of dirty dishes stacked up you become a master at placing dishes in overcrowded sinks. Hell, there should be awards for this type of shit.

Stop getting distracted brain. Focus on getting ready for work.

I change into my broken record shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. The jeans hugged my ass a bit too close for comfort but whatever I can deal with my butt looking feminine. Entering the bathroom I make a beeline for the gel sitting on the edge of the sink. Its lying open and I notice its not mine when I pick it up. Dirk has got up and ready ( and most likely left ) before mid-day. I had to admit it's worth applauding. _The_ Dirk Strider has successfully left the metaphorical nest when he is not able to function as a proper human being. He must have gone to see his boyfriend or get spare parts for his robots.

I pick up my hair gel and style my platinum blond hair. I don't know how it can stay extremely soft when I put a shit-load of gel in it. Even with the gel in it feels like a fucking cloud. I glance at my eyes, wincing at the site of them. I wonder what it would be like to have normal eyes and not shadow your vision with sunglasses all the time. Maybe I could get a contact lens instead of wearing my aviators? Face it, where the hell will I get a contact the same color of my blue eye? I slowly raise one of my hands to my left eye covering it completely. I stand and stare at my one blue eye and smile slightly. A sharp pain in my chest rises and my eyes start to sting.

I wont cry.

I wont. I will not cry at something so small and stupid. I feel something wet drip off my chin. I lower my hand and stare up at my reflection. I watch as the beads of water roll down my face and drip off my jaw line. I choke down a whine and throw myself away from the sink and back into the bedroom where I grab my shades and thrust them onto my face.

I finish getting ready and head out to my part time job at _Jade's Florist._

* * *

**_A short chapter where Dave takes his eyes worse than John._**

**_I'm going to do a filler on why Dirk is out so early for the next chapter._**

**_Shhhhh. Don't tell anyone but I ship DrikJake really hard._**

**_*all the love* :33_**


	4. What They Mean To Each Other

_**OMG this story has 155 views! I expected it to get less than 10. I've noticed I make a lot of mistakes but i'll try fix them, I promise! Also sorry i never did the DirkJake chapter. I tried but it seemed too boring so i typed this one instead. Thanks for the views *all the love***_

* * *

"Jade! You've been in the bathroom for an hour. We've got to go!" I called up to the bathroom. In about an hour Rose was having a party at her night club, The Purple Grimoire.

"Yeah, i'm coming!" Jade called back in that annoying, bitchy tone that all woman do. Honestly, I can't understand the opposite gender. I've had girlfriends in the past but they never went well or I got fed up of their moaning (one tried to stab me). Jades footsteps can be heard a mile away with the six-inch green high-heels she's wearing. I watch as she carefully makes her way down the stairs trying not to trip on her dress. She was wearing a long black and green dress slit up the side of her leg to her lower thigh. _Three In The Morning _she called it? It is one of many dresses that she has crafted herself.

"Karkat's going to be pissed if we don't hurry" I whined walking out the door, checking the time on my phone it was 19:13.

"John, Karkat would be pissed anyway."

"True."

The car ride to my best friend Karkat's apartment building was silent. It wasn't one of those awkward silences though. Me and Jade fall into comfortable silences often. I was about to text Karkat that I was waiting outside but the door to the small-ish building opened and two figures made their way to my car. I could tell instantly that it was the one and only stoner, Gamzee Makara that is with Karkat. He is extremely tall, standing at six four two. Gamzee slouched a lot so no one knew his height exactly. Karkat on the other hand was dwarfed by the taller male. He stands about five foot one so everyone in our friend group was taller than him by quite a bit, well accept for the cat-like girl Nepeta (who stands at a short five foot three ). That reminds me, i'll have to keep Jade and Nepeta as separate as I can. Surprisingly when you have two people who posses dog and cat like qualities, they tend to fight like cats and dogs do. The doors of the car open and Gamzee and Karkat enter the back seat from opposite sides.

"As usual your fuckass car reeks of smoke." Karkat makes the same remark every time he steps into my car.

"And as usual you can't go one second without bitching about something" I smirk and look at him through the rearview mirror as I pull out and drive to Roses party.

Again the car was silent, if you don't count Gamzee giggling to himself every so often. It seems that when I drive somewhere with passengers it always falls silent. Not even the radio gets turned on. If it was someone else's car we'd be talking without stopping to breathe. I parked in the reserved spaces in front of The Purple Grimoire. All four of us piled out the car and into the club. Rose had shut down the place so that she could throw a party for her girlfriend Kanaya Maryam. 'Feels Like Forever' by Of mice and men is blasting from the speakers. They're one of my favorite bands so my mood kind of brightens up as I walk in.

I scan the purple and black interior of the club, listing off the people who had shown up. I saw Sollux who is clearly bugged that Aradia won't let go of his arm, he also happened to be checking out Eridan- the annoying hipster douche who Sollux has a thing for Eridan, even if he refuses to admit it- who is with Ferferi. Nepeta was perched on Equis's shoulders, perfectly as usual, in one of the corners of the room. Tavros had shown up with Rufioh. I haven't seen Tav in a while though, not after he got the operation to fix his spine. He had been in an _accident_ and fell off a small cliff while amercing in a harmless role playing game. Everyone knew it was the great spider obsessed bitch, Vriska Serket pushed him. Apparently he was lucky to get his legs back because the operation had a seventy-five percent change of failure. Speaking of Serket, she was sat at one of the bars chatting away to Terezi. Vriska was also the cause of the shorter girls blindness. The Alpha kids, as we call them, are missing their fourth member, Jane. Roxy was drinking mouthfuls of vodka straight from the bottle. Dirk and Jake sat together on the opposite side of the bar to her with their shoulders touching. Rose stood with the two French girls, Porrim and Kanaya, in the middle of the room. The three of them looked too elegant for their own good. Yeah, Porrim had several tattoos and piercing but she made them look graceful. Porrim also owned a tattoo parlor like Roxy but hers is on the other side of town. Mostly everyone was here but I couldn't see Dave anywhere. It's not like I really care...

Okay I do. I don't know. I just really want to talk to him, I feel like I know him from somewhere even though i'm pretty sure i've never met him before I walked into Jade's flower shop.

Karkat and Gamzee immediately split off from me and Jade. Karkat headed to Sollux and Aradia, Gamzee walked to Tavros.

"I'm going to say hi to rose!" said jade.

"I'll come with you"

We walk up to Rose, Kanaya and Porrim. I wish Kanaya a happy twenty-first birthday and listen as the four girls chat idly between each other.

"Rose are you not a bit too young to be running a club?" Jade asked. Her green eyes wide as she looked around.

"Jade I'm twenty-three, I think I can." Rose replied with a smug tone.

The girls were soon joined by Terezi and Vriska. I took that as a sign to leave.

The party had been in full swing for about two hours now. Almost everyone was drunk but I didn't really feel like drinking all that much. I had a couple of shots and about three bottles of blue wicked. I noticed the door to the roof was open. I need fresh air from everyone down here. I take my chance and slip through the door and walk up the steep stairs. Once i open the door and step onto the roof I see a silhouette of a man straight ahead of me leaning over the edge of the wall. His elbows supported his weight while he leaned into them. He had several cans of beer around him or was it apple juice? I approach him but he doesn't notice me. Being a prankster I take my opportunity to scare him. I crouch down slightly and lift as much weight as I can from my feet. I creep up slowly until I am an arms length away from him. I lift my tattooed arms. My hands hover over his sides... Suddenly I grab him making him jump. He had knocked his shades off his face exposing his eyes. Wait shades? I look to his hair then to his face, I had just scared the shit out of none other than Dave Strider.

"What the fuck, man?" He exclaimed with a harsh tone.

I was too busy laughing to reply.

"Sorry, I saw you out here and I didn't notice it was you." I sighed finally calming down.

"That doesn't answer my question, Egderp." He hasn't looked up since the aviators got knocked off his face.

"You never noticed me so I took my chance. Hey, you know it's rude not to look at people when they talk to you?"

"Haha very funny and yes, _Dad_, I did."

Wow, way to put venom in your words.

"Then why won't you, son?" I teased.

Dave let out a depressed sigh and said "I have this weird eye deal going on. It freaks people out to I try to hide it."

He bent down and scooped up his glassed like they would break under the slightest touch.

"I bet it's not that bad" I lightly punch his arm when he straightens himself.

I wish I hadn't said that now. Dave had looked up at me and stared me dead in the eyes. He had one scarlet and ocean blue eye. E_xactly_ like mine, well except his left eye was red instead of the right. We just stood there battling out in a mini staring contest. I can't believe how beautiful my freak eyes look on him. They go perfectly with his pale features. Unconsciously I raise my hand to cup his cheek. He tenses at the action.

"You must be shocked, disgusted, despise the-" He starts but I cut him off.

"You're wrong. They're beautiful."

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I didn't just say that. I suppress a blush that threatens to show. Dave is obviously as shocked as me. His face is red up to his ears and his mouth is open like he's about to say something.

"I-uh... Em... You really think s-so?" He doesn't seem the type of guy to show emotion but, _damn_, when he did he was adorable.

Shit no. John Egbert you cannot think a guy is cute! You are not a homosexual!

Not a homo. No.

I quickly take my hand away and tun my head away, my blush must be more than visible. I mentally slap myself over and over during the awkward silence that had fell.

* * *

**_Just to let you know, i'm a massive band person. Yea so that's this chapter. Thanks again. I'm tired so i'm going to sleep :D_**


	5. Clouded Eyes

_**I've thought about this story quite a bit and I have an idea of how its going to play out. I want to try make this a long-ish story. Well anyway i wrote this while getting my hair dyed blue ( AW YIS! :33 ). When I read reviews I explode with happiness so thanks. *all the love***_

* * *

Right now I am hella confused and oddly embarrassed and not the type of embarrassment when Bro' walks in on you 'tuggin' it. No, this is the type of awkward when someone gives you a complement about the thing you resent most about yourself. The latter being my situation at the moment.

"I-uh... Em... You really think s-so?" Talk about keeping a cool look, I barley manage to blurt the words out. John just nods slightly in reply before snatching his hand away from my cheek.

I know for a fact my blush is creeping along the back of my neck. The reason for that is on top of my blush, i'm flushing deeper because i'm blushing. It's like a really shitty blush-seption. I'm embarrassed as fuck and just now realizing just how super gay I am for this person. John is staring at his feet and pretending to be interested in them ( so am I at this point ). I glance back up to find he has a horrified look on his face. Horror doesn't suit his features, they look too soft...

Wow Dave! Go back to a shitty romance novel about some love struck chick with weird love quadrants. Nevertheless I suddenly have the urge to hug the smaller male in front of me.

I'm pretty sure there is an awkward silence between us but i'm too lost in thought to notice properly. I was invited to Rose's party by John and Jade and I came knowing that i'm not welcome. I was surprised when I had walked in and Rose, Roxy, Roses french girlfriend and her sister were there. The alcoholic sisters looked surprised to see me but they went angry. Rose had glided over to me with her black and purple dress trailing behind her and hugged me. She pulled me close in a tight but gentle hug. We stayed like that for a moment before I, very unironicly, hugged her back. I clung onto her like she was my lifeline. I was, I still am, grateful that she isn't angry for what happened in the past. After that I grabbed a pack of beer and precious AJ. I made my way to the roof to avoid people and get out of Rose's way. I've been here all night but then John comes and fucks up the peace, In a good way though.

"Sorry..." John trails off before looking at me. He was like a sulking puppy that just gotten its self shouted at. This really doesn't help my urge to hug him.

"Why are you sorry?" Okay, embarrassment is out the window. The urge is too much.

"Its just... I have the same weird eye thing." He glues one arm to his side while rubbing his bicep nervously. A-and seeing my freaky eyes on you-" He sighs lightly and swings his head. "I don't know. They just look so pretty on you."

"How can you have the same whacked up eye job when both of yours are blue?"

"I had a special contact lens made to hide my red eye."

That would explain the two blue eyes. I stare into John's eye for a few seconds, I notice that one eye is darker than the other.

"My brother has bright orange eyes and dealt with that by putting on shades. I was born with abnormal eyes as well so he taught me to hide them with shades, hence the sweet-ass aviators" I add extra emphasis on 'sweet-ass aviators'.

"They're not that _sweet-ass_ that you need to yell about it" John smirks, air quoting with his hands.

We both look at each other seriously before breaking into giggles that soon turn into laughter it's not even that funny but we still laugh hysterically, probably just for the sake of it. I haven't laughed like this in ages. I feel like I can really open up to this bed-headed fellow freak. I grip my stomach and wipe away a tear from my eye. I'm still holding my shades. I decide to put them back on but Johns hand stops me.

"Dude, d'you mind lettin' go of my wrist?"

Shit. I'm too comfortable around him. I let my fucking accent drawl out. Johns face scrunches up and his cheeks puff out, he obviously is trying not to laugh. _Great. _

"Dave, are you from Texas?" He giggles, loosening his grip on my arm.

"No, I was born in Japan". I slip my shades on comically but in truth I kill it and succeed to look as lame as possible.

We both laugh again but not as hard as we did a few minuets before

John and I stay on the roof for most of the night. We chat idly about random crap and find out we have a few things in common. I've learnt that John had a pet salamander called Casey and was obsessed with Nicolas Cage and Ghost Busters. He mentioned that he is still a fan of dear old Nick Cage but has lost most of his admiration for the actor. In return I tell him about Bro's god awful puppet, Cal. I used to think he was the coolest thing ever but now the string puppet is one of the most creepy. I explain to John that when I piss off Bro, he puts cal in my room at night when i'm sleeping so I can wake up to the devils reincarnation as a puppet.

Now we sit with out backs on the wall. I cross my legs and stretch my arms out in front of them holding a carton of AJ.

"So how was school?" I ask. John just looks at me funny.

"what?"

"school. With your eyes and such?"

"well-" He starts, biting his lip and knitting his eyebrows. "I got picked on a lot. I wasn't very good at socializing so I avoided people a lot and din't have many friends. The only friend that has stuck with me all this time is Karkat. We've known each other since we were born. Of course I was bullied for my eyes. Kids would say 'Oh shit, it's the red eye freak!'" He makes a face and points to the air. "Yeah, so i grew my hair long so it covered my eyes." He looks at me contently.

"Is that it?"

"That's it. The full School era."

I smirk and he grins. We stare at each other for a long time. I didn't even realize that we were drifting towards each other until I closed my eyes and press my lips to John's. The sensation is soft. He starts to kiss back. My hands tangle in his hair and his venture to hook around my neck. The kiss deepens ever so slightly before I pull back for air and come back my senses.

There is no turning back now.

* * *

_**I honestly didn't plan for them to kiss just yet, oops. I'm pretty sure I got around 96% of the mistakes in this chapter. I've said this before but I do read over these by myself and most of the time I cant see the mistakes I make.**_


	6. Make Them Blind

**_okay to make this clear, Jade's shop is called "JADE'S FLOWERS". I fucked that up in previous chapters._**

**_Some happy info on this story: I finally got my lazy ass to draw mt own cover art for this story! It's pretty shit because it's just eyes but it's mine and no one can replace the cover :33_**

**_Some happy info on me: In my country iron deficiency is really common but I fuck everything up and get a magnesium deficiency. MAGNESIUM! The shit that burns with a purple flame in contact with water. So to all my people in Germany ( where its apparently not that rare ) you're lucky for having stuff to deal with it. _**

**_Disclaimers- I don't own songs or homestuck ( if i did it would be crazier than it already is, if that's possible. )_**

**_wow sorry this is long._**

* * *

There is a girls voice ringing in my ears but I can't register who it is until I feel a hand at the back of my head.

"JOHN! For the last frickn' time!"

Roxy was screaming in my face. I let out a slight high-pitched moan.

"Sweet Jegus. Stahp dreamin' 'bout my ass-hat cousin an' do the fuckin' paper work a'ready."

I huff and continue to fill out the forms for my new tattoo.

"Why would I be dreaming about _him_?"

"'Cause-" she drags on. "I know a few things" She winks at me with her sly smile drilling holes into me.

"Like what?"

"Lets jus' say two weeks ago you guys were huggin' each others faces"

HOW THE EVER-LOVING FUCK DID SHE KNOW ABOUT THAT?

Note to self- stay away from Karkat for a while.

"what?"

She leans into the desk so she is an inch away from my face.

"I might of caught ya". She nods. "Yup. Went up to check on my main man 'cause of wh- Well anyway you guys were mackin' on."

My face is red, I can't believe she saw that. No one but Karkat knows i'm gay. Lets just say in high school we 'experimented' quite a bit. I look down and continue the paper all that was done Roxy sat me on the tattooing chair and started to sponge on the sketch of a little tribal symbol that looked like swirls of wind. She asks me if i'm happy with the placement, I nod. With that she starts on the tattoo. It was placed inbetween the "troll girl that reminds me of Vriska the spider bitch" – named by Terezi – and a chess board battle field.

"What does this even mean?" Roxy asks.

"It means something like 'Heir of breath'. It's supposed to be like a god thing."

"Oh shit. Watch out fer here now!"

I laugh and the sweet chime of Roxy giggling joins me.

When I get home I have nothing better to do than log into pesterchum. I was about to message dear old Karkles but Rose messaged me.

\- tenticalTheropist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 19:03 –

TT: So I assume by the circumstances you are faring badly.

EB: I assume by what you're typing that you are stating that.

TT: Quite frankly yes, it has come to my attention that the pits of your emotion has been breached?

EB: I guess Roxy told you.

TT: Precisely.

EB: Okay being straight forward here.

EB: I'm gay.

TT: And by chance so am I.

EB: But you're open about it.

TT: hehehe

TT: Well back to the previous subject. Yes. Roxy did tell me and i'm happy for you becoming a part of the homosexual luge.

EB: Aw, thanks rose :B

TT: I'm going to let you in on a massive secret so direct all of your attention to this.

EB: *listens intently* :B

TT: Dave has a serious opposition to his eyes.

EB: Yeah I know, he told me.

TT: It's not what you think. Once me and Roxy walked in on him with a blade to his eye with tears streaming down his face. Sometimes he also tries to stare at the sun long enough to sever the retinas in his eyes.

TT: He also did something really bad but I do not want to touch that subject...

EB: I thought I had problems with it...

TT: With what?

EB: My eyes.

TT: The last time I checked your eyes were fine.

EB: Well basically I have the same eye deal as him.

EB: I don't know why I told you that. Probably because you know Dave has it.

TT: Probably.

EB: Well it was nice talking to you Rose.

TT: You too, John.

EB: Bye, thanks for telling me that little things about Dave.

TT: No problem, bye.

\- tenticalTheropist [TT] ceasted pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 20:17 –

THE NEXT DAY

I swing into work, lazily groaning at the bell that chimes above my head. I sit down at the desk and log on. I have thirteen clients in today for tattoos and four for piercings, that's not including the people who walk in without registering. I don't know how i'm going to get through the day. What Rose said on pesterchum last night really bothered me. Would Dave really go to such lengths because he hates his eyes that much? He seems like a really nice guy.

Speaking of Dave, he walks past Tricky Ink With his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans. He looks in and waves, I can just see the small smile on his face. I return his gesture. I'll go into jade's shop later and ask him if he really attempted to brutally murder his eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

My shift ended a couple minuets ago and I head straight next door. Jade and Dave had finished cleaning long ago and now sat talking to each other. I step into the bell-less store, heading straight fore them.

"So then Jake came back and decided to give me this weird drink called Irn-bru. I think he said it was from Scotland-Hi John!"

"Hi Jade" I rub my arm and shrug. Dave just looks at me then to Jade expecting one of us to talk up.

"Um... Dave can I talk to you?" Wow, I must look like a girl about to confess her undying love.

"Sure, my hours are over anyway."

"they were over _three _hours ago" Jade buts in.

Dave sticks his tongue out at the girl.

"See you, jade" We both say simultaneously before I drag Dave out the shop and take him to my car.

"Dude, why did you put me in your car?"

"I talked to Rose last night-" Dave visibly tenses and I see his eyebrows knit in what I think is guilt. "She told me how much you hate your eyes and that you almost took a blade to them."

His face shifts from guilt to anger.

"Why did she tell you?" Dave's voice is deep and stern. To be honest, it kind of scares me.

"I seriously don't know but Roxy... she s-saw..." I drawl.

"She saw what?" Dave's tone is soft this time.

"Us. Um, kissing"

"That's it? She knows i'm openly gay so she should be alright with it."

I find myself pouting and slumping in the seat. I take my car keys ( with the most adorable hammer on it. I got at a convention, it's called the hammer of Zillyhoo )and start the engine with it.

* * *

**_For all those people who don't know what irn-bru is, it's an orange fizzy drink native to Scotland and holy fuck Jesus it's good. It's as addictive as carpi-suns. Wow me being a true Scotsman here X33. I personally find this chapter boring but there I go dumper more shit on poor little Dave. He has so much problems in this._**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE ( its not _that_ important but oh well. )

I've given this story a lot of thought and so far its going no where. In the last chapter I left it on a cliff hanger and im sorry.

well to the main point, I think im going to make the pov in second person rather than first, also I have been inspired by another fanfic to make this like a choice kind of thing. I have nothing to go on in this story other than making Dave as fucked up as possible.

suggestions for next chapter:

• Dave, explain to John why you tried to stab your eyes

• Karkat, find random stoner

• Sollux, do something stupid that might get you killed

Yea... Thats the ideas I have for the next chapter.

Please reveiw in order to let me know what to write.

Also tell me if I should write in secondperson rather than first.

The future of this story depends on you :33

leave it to me to push my shit into other peoples hands.

Clifford waits for you to reveiw


	8. To New People

_**Okay, next day story update. Yay ;33 I had a lot of fun writing this.**_

_**Quite a big chapter for Dave. I also stuck to first person. I think I like it better.**_

_**Accomplishments: I got green tea today, I hate tea ( Yeah stupid idea ) but I love it :D.**_

_**Dear Kitty Is Mew,**_

_**I saw your review two mins ago and that sucks that I couldn't of seen it sooner cuz I was about to upload this chapter when I saw another review had been posted XD. well anyway, your idea was so good but I'm going to try configure it into the next chapter.**_

* * *

"What did she tell you?" I say in a harsh tone. Oh shit. I think I'm scaring John. I'm a little pissed off that Rose has told something to John, though I don't know what she told him or why I'm so ticked-off about it. I decide to push for answers but that might be a bad idea in this situation, it might turn into... Okay off the subject.

John tells me that Roxy caught us kissing and he seems quire embarrassed about it. I kind of am, because after all your cousin seeing you smothering a guys face with your own isn't one of the things on my 'see Dave doing' list. John doesn't seem to take that info' well. Roxy knows I'm gay but I think Mr. red-face here isn't open about it. What if he isn't gay at all? What if he was just drunk and said those things and kissed me. What if he hates that we kissed? Is it disgusting to him? I bet it is. What if he really hates my eyes and doesn't have the same deal and went along with it? He didn't seem like he was lying...

Okay Strider, your mind is a speeding train about to go off the un-finished tracks. Calm down. How am I supposed to when the guy I have a strange attraction to might hate me? We see each other almost every day and he doesn't portray that he doesn't like me. What am I saying? We haven't talked since the party and that was a week ago! I haven't had as much as a message.

Oh... I don't know his pester chum handle. Lesson of today: Dave is an idiot.

Something jolts me backwards and I realise that John is driving away from the spot he parked in.

"Whoa, dude why did you start the car?" If that didn't make me sound any less idiotic then birds can speak English. The lord must ironically love me.

"I don't want to just sit in my car." Johns says with a smirk. Goddamn he's adorable.

"So where we going?" I say leaning back into the cold, smooth seat of John's small Ford Focus RS.

"I don't know. Want to go back to my place?"

Thank the merciful messiahs! Let me be a knight of time and relive this moment!

"Yeah sure, okay" Screaming internally doesn't help the 'not being a fourteen year old girl' policy. I turn to the window and prompt my head on my fist. Looking out the window (making sure John can't see me) I grin from ear-to-ear.

The drive to John's apartment is silent after that. It's just something about this car that makes it so tranquil.

The car stops and I open my eyes, wait when did I fall asleep? I hear a slam next to me, John has exited the car. I follow John, he takes me through faded halls until we reach his door. I'm so nervous; it's just going into the place he shelters at, so why am I worried? I ask myself too many questions. John puts his key in the door and unlocks it at a speed that is almost painful. How long does it take to turn a key? Finally the nerd opens the door and I practically rush him through it. The place is pretty simple. Its walls are painted with a soft blue, some being white. He had furnished his apartments living room with the necessities, couch, TV, a couple coffee tables and the classic Xbox 360. He sits down on his well-kept couch and invites me to sit.

"I was wondering-"I start off "what did...Rose say to you, exactly? If you don't mind answering." Dave strider: officially ruining the Strider image since 4/13.

John squirms giving me guilt ridden look.

"She told me about the time you almost gouged your eyes out" What?! She told him _THAT. "_Why would you do something like that, Dave?"

"What can I say? I was pretty fucked up back then. I did some pretty bad stuff. Things that I'm not proud of, one of them being hurting Rose." John will never understand the pain of uttering those words.

"Rose... What _did_ you do to her?" He leans forward, his eyes filled with questions.

I rub the back of my head knocking my glasses slightly askew.

"I don't really want to say..."

"Is it painful?" He asks. I go to fix my glasses but they are lifted from my face. John has made his way over to me, closing the foot-and-a-half gap between us. I'm acutely aware of our thighs almost touching. Wow John, too close for me. Urges to attack, rising. Can't hold back. So small. Help me, anybody. A familiar warmth presses against my lips, heating my body.

That's it. The kid asked for it. All restraints are off. I wrap my arms around the small boy's slender waits and pull him closer. John repeatedly licks my lips, asking me to open my mouth. Nope, this princess has to work for her fucking prince. I tease him by slightly parting my lips and closing them again. I can tell he's getting frustrated with my antics because his hands grip my hair a little too hard. I make the mistake of smiling a bit, John however, takes this as an opportunity to jam his fucking tongue in my mouth! I can't say I was expecting that of him. We fight for dominance but I am _not _letting this little bitch win. Sorry John but this fight is over, no one can beat a Strider in an all out tongue battle.

A few minutes of mixing spit later (that sounds overly disgusting) things are starting to get heated. My sex drive is half on. John is wordlessly begging me to go father. I can't do it, as much as I want to... I can't. One: I've only known the guy for ten days. Two: For all I know he could be straight, even though the situation might suggest otherwise.

I open my eyes and spot the clock on the wall.

10:47pm

Shit! Bro is really going to kill me. Prepare for smuppet avalanche and jump scares by a certain evil Satan puppet. I pull away from John, who's sitting in my lap panting. Jesus, he's so fucking cute without his glasses. After regaining our breath he tries to kiss me again but I push him away softly.

"I have to go" I say. John pouts with disappointment.

"I don't want you to leave." He tightens his arms that are round my neck. I remove my hands from his hips and push him off me playfully.

"Neither do I but I have a curfew today." I smirk. My legs are stiff as I stand (like something else, ha. Now is not the time for sexual innuendos!). I spot my shades on the glass coffee table and pick them up, sliding them carefully onto my face. John walks with me to the door.

"Bye, Dave" He says giving me a soft kiss.

"See ya, Egderp. Oh Yea-"I bump the side of my fist on the palm of my hand. "Give me your pesterchum handle?"

"Sure, it's EctoBiologist" He smiles at the information shared.

"Thanks man, i'll message you sometime." I turn and wave my hand over my shoulder as I leave.

"Wait, Dave!" John shouts from the door.

"Yeah?" I look back to him.

"Where do you live?"

"Skaia apartments" He looks shocked.

"That's pretty far, I'll drive you."

"I don't have a choice do I?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Nope" John says with a smug tilt of his head.

The journey was silent again. Only the hum of the engine could be heard and the 'swish' of passing cars.

I say bye to John again and walk up to the double glass doors. I hear John pull out and drive off. I punch in the code and walk into the building. The whole way to my apartment leaves me to remember the past couple of hours. I can't help but smile the whole way to the cherry red door of the strider residence. I open the door and surprisingly there is no Cal or smuppets. I creep into the apartment and wait for an ambush by Bro. After five minutes I know that something is wrong. What is Dirk doing? He must be focused on his latest robot to care about me being late. I shuffle to my room. I was just about to open the door when I heard a moan coming from my idiot brother's room. That explains a lot. Motherfucker must have brought Jake back. I hum to myself. This could be a chance to embarrass Bro. Fuck it. I take it they haven't noticed my return so I Swing the door to Bro's room open, leaning against the door frame with my arms folded.

"So Jake, is it fun to fuck a total d-bag?" God this is priceless. Their faces look to me in horror, well Jake's is but dirk just looks slightly pissed. Jake takes the duvet and covers his face with it. I can see that his whole face is red, even his neck is starting to colour.

"Dave, What the fuck?!" Dirk yells. "Get the fuck out you little shit."

Okay, enough funny business. I turn and shut the door behind me, making sure Dirk sees me smirk before the door fully shuts. Well that was disturbing but worth it. I decide to retreat to my room for the night.

* * *

_**Dave you little shit. **_

_**I really love writing Dave, its so much fun ( even though I don't think I don't good job at it :/ )**_

_**Suggestions fo da next chapter:**_

_**\- John, get into trouble for not concentrating**_

_**\- Karkat, meet random stoner**_

_**\- Dirk, be annoyed over your dick of a sibling**_

_**That's it :33**_

_**Clifford bae loves the reviews **_


	9. Who Could Change

_**In response to the chapter select, I got two different reqests. so I doing both as I haven't reveiwed more. **_

_**I kind of wanted to do them anyway so score!**_

_**My bedroom is being painted and I haven't had time to get onto my computer. I really wanted to write these chapters after the last but I couldn't until today.**_

* * *

Karkat, meet random stoner.

"Bye" I pitifully mumble leaving my best friend John's shabby apartment. I take the longest route to my 'parents' house. I don't feel like being home right now, not that it never felt like home. I laugh to myself and I find myself thinking what it would be like if my parents were still here.

I'm greeted by a fucking bright red door. I open it in disgust. Okay, now that I'm in the house I make an effort dash to my room, however, my mission fails when my 'mother' comes to ask me for something.

"Karkat, dear, you're looking a bit pale. Are you sure you're okay?" She chirps in an obvious attempt to seem casual.

"Fuck off." I snap at her in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Well doesn't that piece of shitty carpet look interesting? I keep my gaze fixed on the floor. Drowning out the motherfucking bitch of the century proves to be an easy task. She takes none of it and slaps me full force in the face.

"You will not curse at me who do you think had to take you in when no one else will?" She screams. By this time her husband and lord of this house had caught wind of the situation.

"What's going on?" He asks in a low stern voice. She grabs my wrist with a force I didn't know she possessed. It's hard not to yelp in pain. She smirks to me then swings herself around to face the broad man before us.

"He attacked me! I tried to ask him if he was alright and he went for me." Hence title of 'Bitch'. This is what this woman subjects me to. She gives me endless outbursts of abuse and pins it all on me. If I do anything about it she will most likely hurt me worse than she ever has before. I shake myself free of her and dash for my room. They are demanding I come back but I couldn't give less of a shit.

I burst into my room and go straight online. I search for a place looking for tenants. I have a job so I could possibly share rent with someone? I certainly don't have nearly enough fucking money to support myself. I find a reliable website and start looking for a place to stay.

After a couple of house searching I find a place that I'm interested in. The rent is cheap and the place looks fancy as fuck. The guy who lives there must be loaded. Wait, there's probably a catch. No way in hell this place would be looking for tenants when it's that classy, plus the rent is so cheap. I decide to phone up the number displayed on the screen.

"Hello?" A voice chimes from the other end of the receiver.

"Hi-"I say back in an unusual tone, for me anyway. "I'm calling about the ad for apartment CC-69."

"Oh" The woman on the other end pauses.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, generally curious about her reaction.

"Nothing, can I get your details?" She sounds nervous all of a sudden.

"Sure" As long as I can get out of this house, I don't care where I end up. I give the lady my details and she gives me the number for the guy who owns the apartment and hangs up. She told me to phone this guy after I had finished talking with her. I ignored her command and phone him an hour later than she wanted. I dial the number and hold the cold screen of my phone to my face.

"Hey, motherfucker." Whoa. This guy has a really deep and husky voice. I have to admit it's kind of intimidating...

"Hi... "I trail off, jeez how pathetic can I be?

"Is this Karkat?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that woman phoned you?"

"She sure did motherfucker" He lets out a laugh. "I'm Gamzee by the way."

"Okay." I really don't know how to act in these types of situations.

"Let me as you some questions?" Gamzee sounds like he's offering more than asking.

"My ears are fucking open"

I talk on the phone to Gamzee for a good few hours. I can tell we will get along well. As for the questions, he asked me for basic things like what my height is and what-not. I feel warmth growing inside me. This is probably the happiest I've been for a long time, even though it doesn't show through.

I creep down stairs for food because I forgot to feed myself today and fuck what they give me. Ever since I can remember, I've never ate anything these people have made me. As I pass the living room I can hear them speaking. I stand next to the door, leaning agents the wall to listen better.

"...I'm sick of it... all I have done... why us?... no." I only catch a few words from their conversation. There is a silence for a while. I barley pick up the sound of sobbing.

"Why did we have to take him in? My life would have been so much happier with out that... Thing here." Shrieks the bitch. "He's worthless! No one in the world wants him. Especially me!"

I don't stick around for the rest of the outburst. Her opinion on me isn't surprising. I am a worthless shit-for-brains seventeen year old pushed into their lives. I don't blame anyone for hating me either. I forget about feeding myself and make my way back up the stairs. I crawl into my bed fully clothed. Curling up into a ball, I feel as if my emotions are perilous at the moment. Like the slightest slip could land me in a shit wave of emotions that I don't want to fucking deal with right now. I always knew these people didn't care for me. I knew that I wasn't wanted, that's why my parents had abandoned me as a small child. If I could go back in time, I would tell my younger self to stay strong because things will get better. Even though in the end I'm still in a shit-fest so my younger self would have been lied to. No one wants me in this world and I thought I was prepared for a time in which I was rejected. Obviously my walls weren't strong enough yet. They came crumbling down like the stream of tears that has flown down my face. My vision is hazy and my eyes heavy. I can feel sleep dragging me in. I let it. I don't love sleep, mainly because of the nightmares, but I hope they aren't too bad tonight.

* * *

_**I'm not too sure on this chapter. :/ **_

_**Well I tried my best :D**_

_**I'm going to write the other chapter, hopefully its done by tonight.**_

_**All the love for the cute as fuck reviews.**_

_**ALSO! this story has over 1000 views (/030)/**_

_**Really, thanks a lot you guys. I wasn't expecting that many when I uploaded it at first. **_

_**ALL THE LOVEEEE**_


	10. Their Small World

**Sorry, I was meant to post this yesterday night but fell asleep and was going to do it in the morning BUUUUT my room was being painted again so nope. Well here is the DirkJake chapter.**

* * *

Dirk, be annoyed over your dick of a sibling.

My body jolts me awake when the realisation that the warmth I held onto had disappeared. Jake must have gotten up. Jake... Right, I was in the middle of fucking his sweet ass when Dave decided to make a dick move. The little bastard waltzed straight in my room when it was just getting good. I remember screaming at him to get the fuck out. The image he got must have scarred him because who wants to see their brother fuck somebody? That would be a bit weird. Okay, that would be insanely fucking weird. He must have done it for the 'irony' or he just wanted to mess with me. He is so getting a face full of plush rumps when he gets back.

I check my phone.

12:30 it reads.

The lil man has work today so I won't see him for quite a while. I run a hand through my hair; sleep had made the platinum blonde strands stick out everywhere. I decide that getting up is the best option. I groggily make my way to the kitchen in my orange boxers to find English doing the dishes. My eyes 'stray' to his glorious ass. No girl or guy I've seen can top it. Jake English has the ass of all asses. The queen of ass-Ville is him and all the peasants have to bow down in shame because they have never seen an ass so perfect in their goddamn lives. Seizing the opportunity, I sneak up behind him and cop a feel. Jake jumps at the sudden contact. He tries to say something but lets out something along the line of a high pitched squeak. I rest my chin on his neck and wrap my spare arm around his waist. Jake is pretty thin, but not in an unhealthy way. He's a model so it's understandable. Heat is emanating off of the smaller male in my grip.

"Embarrassed?" I smirk into the warming crook of his neck.

"Well... I was wondering when your hand is going to... leave." God, I could listen to him talk for hours. His English accent was so louring, seriously this guy could pick up anyone with just his voice, never mind his looks. However, he sounds the best moaning out your name during a romp. Jake twitches his shoulders, signalling me to get off. I do as he silently tells me and lean on the black marble surface of the kitchen counter.

"Y'know y'don' have to wash the dishes." I drawl. feeling groggy always makes my accent slip. Jake giggles and looks at me with a bright smile. I glare back at him.

"No anime shades?" He cocks his head and turns to finish lading the dishwasher with whatever he can.

"Don't have to wear them in my house" I answer. I make my way to the fridge.

"You normally do." He's right. I hate my eyes. That's why I wear shades to cover them, Dave has the same eye deal going on but instead of red I have bright orange eyes. I think of something else quick, eyes are a sensitive issue in the Strider family. I open the fridge to get a bottle of orange fanta, but when I open the door a bunch of shitty swords fall out. I jump back a bit to avoid getting cut.

"Oh, I forgot I put them there." I mumble idly.

"Oh my God! Dirk, are you okay? How do you forget that you put _swords _in your _fridge_?" Jake abandons his dishes and rushes over to me while carefully avoiding the swords all over the floor. I shrug and reach for one of the many different drinks stored in the fridge. It looks small on the outside but you could possibly lock an insane clown in there. What am I thinking? Who would lock a fucking clown in a fridge? I gather the shitty swords, shove them back k into the cooled container and close the door to the fridge that I didn't realise I was holding.

"I'm fine, Jakey" I smirk. Jake's cheeks flush a bit in addition to a pet name. I open the bottle in my hand. It makes a hiss.

I lounge on the couch for few hours while my boyfriend does housework. I feel bad for him doing it but he insisted that he wanted to do it. Personally, I wouldn't bother. After lying down on the couch, I have watched fie episodes of 'My Little Pony: Friendship is magic' and was about to watch the sixth one when I find Jake crawling into my lap. He straddles my stomach and cups my face. He only comes to me when he needs to leave for somewhere. Kind of sucks really, he's so cute when he comes to me. He leans down, closing the gap between our lips. At times like this, I wonder how I managed to bag a model. I'm just a simple robot manufacturer; someone like me has no business with models. I slightly lick Jake's lower lip. He opens his mouth to let my tongue slide in. I bite his lip, his body language tells me he's really enjoying this, so am I but the way Jake is gripping me seems like he wants more. I was about to flip Jake onto his back to frick-frack but no.

I can hear his footsteps from miles away.

They come closer, growing louder.

Slam.

Dave enters dramatically. Really, this kid knows nothing about timing! What is he, the failed knight of time?

"Jegus, can you people not do anything kinky for once?" He scoffs in the doorway.

Jake turns red, he takes his chance to leave.

"Bye, Jake" I coo sexually toward the black haired boy leaving the strider residence. This makes Dave cringe, that's what you get for being a little bitch. Be patient, Dave. There will be more to come.

"See you later, Dirk. Bye chap" That last part as directed to Dave. Damn, I hate letting that piece of choice ass go. Dave shuts the door as he enters the apartment. I Place a hand on my chin.

"Maybe I should ask Jake to move in?" I say to the door like it would magically answer me.

"And listen to you two fuck every night? No thanks" I hear Dave shout from his room.

I smirk at his comment. Yea, I should ask him.

* * *

**There. Its short but you people can deal with that. **

**it's quite crap but, hey, im only a small person. **

**I have a story line for the story. It's not anything special to go on but it will work. **

**suggestions for next chapter:**

**-John, get in trouble for not concentrating****.**

**-Sollux, almost drown.**

**-Dave, find out about your eyes form your bro.**


	11. For The Better

_**I've just finished yet another critical essay. Fun. Now I have to do another one. **_

_**I recently have been back on instagram. haha I haven't been on it in 15 weeks. **_

_**Well anyway here is the chapter update :D**_

_**I had to edit this because I was out running ( yes I'm a fit person. not ) when I was thinking about the story and I realised tat I said Jake wasn't a model but I had mentioned that he WAS INFACT A MODEL in the last chapter. oops XP**_

* * *

I'm on my way too meet my half brother Jake. I walk into the park-the place we arranged to meet- and I spot him sitting on a bench near the small river that runs through the town. He's jades biological brother and my biological cousin but we became brothers the same way me and Jade became siblings. Jakes hair is much like my own, it sticks up in random places but he makes an effort to style it slightly. I asked him to meet me because all the thoughts I've kept bottled up in the past week have taken its toll on me. I can hardly get to sleep and I've come late into work a couple of times. Roxy says she's worried about me because I'm not usually late or daydream a lot, I really don't want her to but what Dave said about cutting his eyes out and all his dark secrets he's keeping to himself has been bothering me. I seriously don't get the guy at times. I pull my blue hoodie closer to my frame. Not a good idea to wear a moderately thin, baggie jumper in the cold, John. My feet shuffle me closer to Jake.

"I'm surprised you got here earlier than me." I state. Jake jumps a little as I approached him from behind.

"Hello chap" He beams back to me.

"I will never understand how you and Jade grew up in the same conditions and somehow you ended up with an English accent."

"Neither will I" Jake lets out a small chuckle but then looks at me through his green-framed glasses with all seriousness. "You never ask me to meet you so what's wrong."

I sit down next to him, quite closely at that. I'm cold so I get as close to him as possible without things getting weird. I take an ink stained hand out my pocket and run it through my black hair.

"Em... It's about t-this guy... I know." I stutter, blue eyes looking to the right as I try to avoid staring at him. My tongue fiddles with my double lip piercings.

"And" Jake looks eager for me to tell him what wrong. I never tell him anything so he must know something is bad. It's not like I have anything bad or shocking to say, it's just that I want to get things off my chest and Jake doesn't know Dave or has anything to do with the striders.

"Well..." I struggle. I'm pretty sure I'm making this more awkward for both of us. "Em..."

"For heaven's sake, John, spit it out already" Jake slouches further down the bench throwing his hands out in front of him gesturing at nothing.

"Okay... There is this guy I know that has done some pretty fucked up shit in the past, like almost gouging his eyes out, I feel a strange connection with him and that I know him even though we met just over two weeks ago." My mouth runs a mile a minute and I'd be surprised if Jake heard any of that.

"Might I ask the name of this kid?" He actually heard that?

"What does it matter?" I shoot him a glare. Why did it bug me so much that Jake was asking for Dave's name? I don't know, I feel rather protective over the subject. How the fuck is a name even a subject?

"It's just-"He ruffles his hair slightly and shifts his green eyes to look at the sky clouded by trees. "Someone I know said something similar but they had known the guy for years."

"His name is Dave. Dave Strider" I tug the hem of my jumper over my knees that I has prompt on the edge of the bench. Turing towards Jake, I see his face flush a little. I flash him a grim, wiggling my eyebrows at him a little. His blush deepens and he shoves me lightly.

"Shut up! I just know his brother."

"Well enough to blush over him?" I flash him a genuine grin; to be honest I hated my genuine smiles because they were very 'cutesy' apparently to Jade. Suddenly a flash of white hazes my vision. My eyes adjust quite quickly and I realise that Jake had taken a picture of me.

"Dude! When the fuck did you get a camera? An expensive one too." Gawking like an idiot at his 'Nikon' professional snap-shot device isn't gong to help me. He smirks and opens his mouth to speak but decides against it. We sit in silence, watching the flower petals fall off the tress around us. This would make a very cliché movie scene right now, if I wasn't covered in tattoos and piercings. I slide my knees out from my oversized hoodie and rest my elbows on my knees, dangling my hands loosely.

"I'm seeing him." Jake says, his voice barely above a whisper. I turn to look at him. The emerald frames of his glasses are illuminated by the sun's rays. They dance over his hair, giving it a golden touch.

"Who?" I question looking forwards as he does. I find that one of my knees has reunited its self with my chest; my arms hug my leg closer.

"Dave's brother, Dirk. We're in a relationship."

I only hum in response. We sit for a while, enjoying each other's company on this rare occasion. I notice two girls walking towards us, their long hair flowing in the wind. I know Jake sees then too but we both pay them no mind. That is until one speaks to us.

"Are you two models?" Squeaked a blonde girl, a pink blush appearing as she bent over slightly to get to our level. Simultaneously we both answer no (even though Jake _is_ one).

"Oh...um...sorry, I guess" Her face is bright red now. "It's just you look like one that on that blog... 'Prince of Hope'?" She nods then apologises, scampering away with her friend. Jake and I turn to each other with faces that say 'well that was weird'.

"Why did you lie to her?" I question.

"I-I'm not good with people..." Now that I think about it, he's never been. Must be the affect of living on a remote island.

"Once a looser, always a loser." Only one voice can be laced with such venom. Right enough, the one and only Vriska Serket has come into view. Jake visibly tenses and avoids eye contact with her. Vriska lets out a fake whine. "Aaaaaaaaw Page-" Page being the nickname she so kindly bestowed upon Jake. "-Too afraid to let me smell the loser on you?" She puts a hand on her hip. She has yellow claw-like nails, very fitting to her. I scoff and stand.

"No one wants to deal with you and your Shit attitude. So kindly fuck off Serket." I snarled and flip her off.

"Egbert, you know I like them feisty."

"Says the bitch who tried to stab me." I am so close to just slapping her. Normally I'm against hitting girls but she's the one exception. That's the thing though; no one has the guts to because if they did she would surely try to kill them like she has done to Tavros. I don't even know why I dated her.

"I was hoping we could have a second chance~" She says pouting. God she makes me sick.

"No way in hell." I glare at her. If looks could kill she would probably be dead ten times over with how much my stare is trying to drill into her. She swiftly slithers closer to me, grabbing the back of my neck and forcing her lips upon mine. I can feel her oily cobalt lipstick smear across my face. As much as I struggle to pull away from her she has me in an awkward angle so there is no mean of escape. Shit is that Dave? Probably not. God , what if he found out about this and took it the wrong way?

* * *

_**I am aware that I make these characters ask too many questions but unfortunately, no fucks are given from me XD**_

_**To make things clear, cuz I made thus confusing a fuck:**_

_**John is gay, he had all the bitches in the past cuz hes a pim-ass-hoe ( Jk JK ) **_

_**I made it so that he wants to appear straight as he 'is not a homosexual' when he is full on homo.**_

_**Just to clarify :3 **_

_**Omg what will happen in the next chapter?! (/030)/**_


	12. The Fear

**_I have just finished a critical essay so I'm in that mode. Ugh, I hate essays. The frustrating part of it that I only have 3 days of school left and I have to do that shit._**

**_IMPORTANT SHIZ RIGHT HERE: I might not post for a while because I'm currently preparing to move to Australia (BYE SCOTTLNDS SHITE WEATHER) but that means leaving the bants behind :[( sad moustache. Wow. My life right there. _**

**_Thank you guest who said "fuck you Vriska" in the reviews. I laughed for more than a few solid minutes. It wasnt that funny but reviews make me all giddy and fangirly. Idk it's just funny how people take the time to read the jumbled crap I write._**

**_Well onto the story. _**

Light filters through the slit in the black curtain in the corner of the room. The rays ironically land on my eyes that are occupied by shades. The light makes a glare on my shades making me wake from my restless slumber. I slept with my shades on... and my clothes from yesterday. I hum. Yesterday. The day that me, Dave strider, officially had his heart shattered into ting motherfucking pieces. Like glass exposed to a series of tiny vibrations and smashes into freaking glitter. Yes, exactly like that. It shouldn't hurt this much. I don't even know the guy! Well I guess I should share what happened. Yesterday, the faitful day, I was bored and decided to take a stroll in the park twenty minutes from my house. I had turned a corner to witness Vriska latched onto John's face. See, I knew he was straight. Even though we've had our gay moments... That defeats the purpose. John was kissing Vrisksa. I do have to question Johns choice in girls though. Well that is what caused me to have an internal breakdown. I had shut myself in my room and thought about my miserable existence while eating Doritos and drinking AJ. Aren't comfort foods the shit?

I go to grab my phone. I jump when my alarm goes off.

"This is new year's day." It chimes, well not really seeing as its Black Veil Brides. I remember setting it as that for the irony of it not being new years. I decide to let it play.

"So rise from the ashes

Faith will find a way

Like lightning crashes

We'll keep marching on and on and on"

Okay nope, irony, bye song. No need for you anymore.

I slip off my shades and make my way through the hallway and into the small, now slightly cleaner, kitchen. Bro sits on the couch toying with cal. I personally prefer Satan-puppet-spawn-from-the-depths-of-burning-hell, but hey, that just my opinion (along with several other people, including Jake). I open the fridge and hold all the swords back. I carefully grab a bottle of oh-so-precious AJ while avoiding the wrath of the many blades.

The couch bounces bro up a bit as I flop onto it with all my beauty and grace. He stops fidgeting with cal and faces me with a stern look on his face, one that he rarely shows.

"What's wrong lil' man?" He asks bluntly with a monotone. I know better than to think he doesn't have concern mixed in his tone.

"Nothing" I say staring at the TV. Oh will you look at that, apple-jack and pinkie-pie are giggling at stupid shit no one cares about.

"Stop lyin'" He accuses, Texan drawl lacing his words.

How did he know, it's not like he can- He taps his glasses smirking. Oh shit. Now I feel naked. I forgot I left my shades in my room.

"They say that the eyes are a window to the soul." Again he pulls tat line. "You can't hide from me" It's true though. Even with my best efforts I can't keep a secret from him, he always finds out. He's just creepy like that.

But down to the point.

"I saw the guy i'm gay for kissing a girl."

"ouch" Bro mocks a flinch. "It's surprising that you actually _like_ someone though."

I agree with him by nodding my head. "I could say the same for you, Bro"

He grins. Not a sarcastic asshole grin. A normal person grin.

"That's only 'cause me and English are soul mates" And here I thought he wasn't full of cringe shit.

"But how do you know" I chuckle.

"I don't think you'll remember, but my left eye used to be green. Then one day I met Jake. His left eye was orange. No one apart from me has orange eyes and I was so confused, we had matching eyes. We started talking and I grew close to him, so close that I didn't- and still don't- want to leave His side. After a year or so our eyes switched and now my eyes are both orange and Jakes are green."

After dumping a load of shit to think about on my plate, Dirk gets up and leaves the apartment.

A few hours later of procrastinating, I get a message from Jake. He's sent me an image attachment. I click on it and an image is brought up on my laptop, covering the whole screen.

It's of Egbert sitting on a bench with an oversized blue hoodie stretched over his knees. Flower petals are falling behind him and he is smiling, seriously he is quite literally model material. He hugs his knees close to his chest and I notice a new tattoo on his arm. It's of a little tribal symbol I recognise; my one is the 'Knight of Time'. My eyes linger on his face. He's never smiled like that in my presence. How could I make him smile so wide that his eyes are squeezed shut? I feel like I'm growing to hate the image. It is screaming at me. Reminding me of the boy I can't have. My laptop chimes.

It reads 'John really does like you chap.'

Yes Jake, only as a friend.

I let John fill my thoughts.

I jump when I remember Bro's story.

Shit.

I can feel my face turning bright red. I cup my mouth and curl into myself.

Strider is caught by the ropes of love.

John could be my soul mate.

**_In which I make Dave a cliché biach. _**

**_Please give me ideas for what to do with John._**

**_Good night. _**

**_Review BRMOSA! _**

**_(Andy Beirsack is inhuman he's that attractive Don't judge)_**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**_Fuck up of the year goes to me. I read over my story and it says that Dave met John 2 weeks before then goes 10 days or some shit. lets jsut leave it at a happy medium of 2 weeks. not actually a medium but who cares._**

**DAVE AND JOHN HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR 2 WEEKS**

_**2**_

**WEEKS**

_**we all good? **_

**yup.**

_**okay.**_

**As I said last chapter, please tell me what to do w John.**

_**Dont be scared to talk ti me or suggest shit cuz im happy to hear opinions **_


	14. Don't hate me cuz its another shit note

Well look at that this fic is almost a year old.

Down to the point;

I know the omega pause has killed most of our souls along with the release of the most amazing game of all time, Undertale ( I love papyrus so much. He is my child. I actualy cried legit tears when he came on screen once. ) and to be honest im kind of falling out the homestuck fandom. ( right now my friend has got me so deep into k-pop. Like I would actually die for bts and got7 )

Don't get me wrong, Homestuck will forever be one of my fave things. There will always be a place for Homestuck in my barely existing heart.

Right before I ramble and get off topic.

Dont flip your shit just yet. I've been neglecting this fic. I feel like its needs a rewrite.

So let me know if I should or not. That would help a lot :)))))

This will defo be continued at one point so dont kill me.

I'm sorry and as and as a shitty author please bear with me.

( haha i hope this made sense and i tried to use proper punctuation beacuse i just dont use it like at all )

( one last note! promise! im finally in australia! i cant take the heat. 45 degrees one day. i died. 5 degrees is warm for me wtaf )


	15. AYY FINALLY

hey hey hey so i finnaly decided to rewrite this shit

its now under the title of 'eyes like these'

im going to try rewrite a chapter everyday but no promises just yet

thank you so much guys i know ive been really shitty so just thank


End file.
